


The Wolf Remembers

by AzraelGFG



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraelGFG/pseuds/AzraelGFG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sansa and Jon have to witness, that the north apparently doesnt remembers where their loyalty belongs, Sansa decides to make the north remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf Remembers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> my first work and not in my first language,so dont be to hard if you find typos.  
> Many thanks to @Sansaspride for supporting and encouraging me to write and post this.

 The battle of the bastards was over. The Starks had won. No, Sansa had won. Jon decided to march to soon against Winterfell. Sansa had argued they needed more men, but Jon seemed to still see her as the naïve thirteen year old girl she had once been. Only Sansas attack with the knights of the Vale had prevented Jons defeat.

 

After they had returned from their visit in Deepwood Motte, it was certain that to many houses of the North had betrayed the Starks. First the Karstarks, then the Umbers and now the Glovers. Sansa overlooked the disrespect she got when she visited the Bear Island with Jon and Davos. _By what right does the bear judge the wolf`?_ Lyanna Mormont was eleven years old, as old as Sansa was when King Robert visited Winterfell and the downfall of house Stark began. At least this girl knew where her loyality belongs to.

 

Sansa knew that they could not stand a chance against the combined forces of Ramsay, the Karstarks and the Umbers, but Jon was much to honorable for this war and he would happily march into their defeat. While Jon followed Davos to settle an argument between a wildling and some Mormont soldier Sansa heard Petyrs voice in her head. _Your brothers army_. Sansa hated to admit it, but Petyr was right. The last day had shown it. In every castle they visited she was greeted as Lady Bolton or Lady Lannister. While Jon was still called a snow, the Houses that agreed to send soldiers for their cause, saw Jon as the true leader of Winterfell.

 

Jon had told her as they ate their meals in his tent one evening that he wouldn’t deny Sansa her claim on Winterfell. _Winterfell belongs to my sister Sansa_ , he had even told Stannis, when he offered to legitimize him. While Sansa knew that Jon would be loyal to her, she wasn’t so sure the lords of her _brothers army_ would do the same.

 

That night she had written a letter to Petyr to ask for another meeting. Some days later came an answer and she rode alone to meet him near Castle Cerwyn. She knew it was a risk to ride past Winterfell and risk being captured, but I she didn’t she would be soon anyway.

Sansa was surprised when he was accompanied by a man she didn’t knew. Petyr introduced her to Wylas Manderly that was sent by his father Wyman to tell the Manderlys would be Stark loyalist until the of day and that the whole might of White Harbor would stand by her site in the upcoming battle. While Sansa was still angry at Baelish for giving her to Ramsay, she could see that he wanted to help her and felt genuine sorry for the mistake he made. Baelish told her he had traveled to White Harbor after their meeting in Mole´s Town, to make at least sure Sansa would have one bannerman that was loyal to her.

 

Lord Manderly promised to bring her six thousand men. And he did. They united with the knights of the Vale and hurried to reach Winterfell, before Jons army would be annihilated. Sansa decided to confirm Petyrs story to Lord Royce that she was abducted by the Boltons, but she told him should he ever decide to betray her or the North she would destroy him. Petyr swore that he would continue to do everything to get her trust again.

Luckily enough they reached Winterfell in time. When Sansa reached the top of the hill she could see that Ramsays men had surrounded Jons and were tightening the noose around his neck. Ramsay already saw himself as victor until the might of White Harbor and the Vale crushed him from behind.

Ramsay managed to retread to Winterfell, but the giant that accompanied Jons army dealt quickly with the gates and the remaining resistance broke quickly. Sansas men managed to take Ramsay, Lord Umber and Lord Karstark prisoner, besides many other minor Lords that bent the knee to the flayed man.

 

Now she was walking into the great hall to take the seat that was hers by right. Jon had told her after the battle, that Rickon has been murdered by Ramsay after Lord Umber had handed him over. By the time they received the pink letter Rickon was already dead. Sansa would make Ramsay and everyone pay for what they did.

When she took her seat in the big stonechair, it was Petyr who took a step forward and named her Queen in the North. Jon followed and soon the hall was filled with cheering.

 

While her soldiers burned the bodies on the battlefield and cleaned Winterfell of everything Bolton related, Sansa decided that the Lords would declare their loyalty to her.

“I missed you on my wedding”, Sansa said when the Lords entered her fathers, no _her_ solar.

When no one said a word Sansa continued.

“The North Remembers, that were the first words I heard from an old maidservant, when I entered the chamber I was given. I held on to that saying hoping that I wasn’t surrounded by enemies like I was in Kings Landing.”

Some Lords started to look uncomfortable. Good that was what Sansa wanted.

“But when I walked down the path to the weirwood, I haven’t seen any of your faces, only the face of the murder of my brother, your king, and his banner men.”

Some of them looked ashamed to the ground.

“I will spare you the details what happened that night and in the nights after that, for the sake of the child in that room.”

“I am no child, I am the Lady of the Bea..”, Lyanna Mormont began.

“If you are a Lady, you should better learn to be quiet, when your queen is talking”, said in an icy voice.

Lyanna looked a ashamed to the ground and murmured a tiny, “ I beg forgiveness my queen”.

Sansa continued.

“The North Remembers. But I felt the North had forgotten me. My father would be ashamed if her could see the North now. How few houses stayed loyal to the Starks, when we needed your help. But I tell you my Lords the wolves are back in Winterfell and everybody who turned their back on my family will regret it. The houses that are in this room right now, have shown where their loyality belongs and House Stark will not forget it. Now I will take your oaths to me as rightful Queen of the North.”

 

One Lord after another stept forward, bent the knee and renewed their oath to House Stark.

 

Sansa decided she would deal with the prisoners the next day. They were lead to the great hall, where Sansa already awaited them in the stone chair of her ancestors. Jon and Davos stood on her right side and Petyr to her left. The lords of the Vale and the northern lords filled the hall. Sansa first wanted to see the Lords of the minor Houses that pledged allegiance to the Boltons. Only a handful of men were lead into the hall. It was obvious that many had lost their life during the battle, but Sansa recognized the faces of the men that stood in chains in front of her.

After Ramsay was finished with Sansa during their wedding night he kicked her out of his room and ordered Reek to escort her to her chamber. Sansa was forced to walk bruised,bleeding and crying through the great hall to reach her room, only with the shreds of her wedding gown to cover herself, while Boltons bannermen laughed at the humiliation of the last wolf.

 

Sansa don’t wasted time on them. She stripped them of all titles and land ordered their execution.

As the next the Smalljon was led into the hall. Some of her Lords spit out when they saw him.

“ Lord Umber, your father would be ashamed if he could see you now. He was the first to name my brother king and the last to die fighting during the red wedding and you betrayed everything he stood for. You betrayed my brother who came to your gates to seek shelter and have handed him over to his sudden death. You broke the oath you house gave thousands of years ago. In that very hall my brother told your father he would hang him as an oathbreaker, if he decided to take his men home instead of marching with him. Now you will hang for your betrayal. Have you any last words?”

“Your bastard brother betrayed the North by letting wildlings past the wall. He is the oathbreaker and not me.”

“He didn’t betray his oath, he did what he had to do to protect the realm. He even died for it. The so called wildlings will be part of the new north. And they will settle on your land, now that you have no use for it. Take him outside and hang him.”

The Smalljon was dragged outside, still yelling insults at her.

The Lord Karstark was led into the hall shortly afterwards. Sansa remembered him from his visits with his father Rickard. Robb had once told her Rickard Karstark plans to make a betrothal between her and his son. He had been always gallant, but she had dreamed to marry a knight or lord of the south. The Karstarks shared blood with house Stark, but that would safe him the same way it did his father. Blood doesn’t betray blood.

He stood tall and proud.

“House Karstark choose to betray the Starks again”,Sansa said, “but this time was the last time your house had the chance to turn on us.”

“Your brother killed my father”, he said with an accusing tone.

“Yes he did and it was justice for his betrayal. Your father called Robb king second after the Greatjon and still it didn’t stop him to become a traitor. Your own brothers died fighting for the Starks and the North and you choose to kiss the boots of the family that planned to destroy the North. Have you any last words the gathered people should hear?”, Sansa said in a calm way.

Lord Karstark just shook her head.

The execution would be done in the godswood, ironically the same way place Lord Karstarks father died in Riverrun.

When Sansa and the Lords of the Vale and the North left the great hall to walk the godswood, Lord Umber was already swinging in the cold morning air. When they reached the weirwood Sansa sentenced Lord Karstark and the minor Bolton bannermen infront of the gods to die and Jon pulled Longclaw and did his duty. Sansa knew the oldway said she would have to swing the sword, but she knew that without practice she would make a mess out of it like Theon did with ser Rodrik.

After Lord Karstark lost his head, there was only one person left.

 

Ramsay was dragged infront of the weirwood kicking and screaming like a mad dog.

“Ramsay Snow”, Sansa said with a triumphant smirk, when she saw how he tensed at the word _snow_.

“I am a Bolton.”

“You are a bastard and as bastard you will die.”

“I should have flayed you after your first attempt to flee.”

Sansa remembered how he showed her the flayed body of the servant that tried to help her and what he did to her that night, but today it will end.

“Ramsay Snow, I the eyes of the old gods and the North, I Sansa of House Stark, the first of her name, rightful Queen of the North sentence you to die.”

Sansa walked over to him and whispered in his ear.

“The North Remembers”

Sansa whistled and Ghost jumped onto him and started to tear him apart. His screams were the sweetest thing she had heard for a long time.

 

 

Winterfell was liberated, Sansa was Queen and the Lords of the North had bent their knees. The lands of the Karstarks and the castle Karholt were given to the Manderlys. The land of the Boltons and the Dreadfort were given to the wildlings. They swore fidelity to Winterfell and were allowed to settle there.

Last Hearth and the Umber land became Stark territory.

Now only one Lord was left that had said House Stark was dead to him. While he hadn’t fought against the Starks in the battle, he hadn’t supported Sansa and Jon either. Now Sansa stood infront of the army she and Jon had led to Deepwood Motte.

It has been a short siege. The Glovers had opened their gates, when they saw that the whole North stood outside their gates.

Lord Gloves was led to Sansa.

“Lord Glover, I remember when I stood in your castle and asked you for your support and reminded you of the oath you gave to our house and you said house Stark is dead.”

Sansa looked around.

“I believe we look pretty much alive.”

“My Lady, I…”

“No Lord Glover, the time of explanation is over. House Stark had always supported and protected you and in the moment were we needed your support you have forsaken us. The North Remembers lord Glover the North Remembers.”

Sansa gestured to her men to take Lord Glover away.

“Hang him high, burn down his keep.”

The North Remembers, Sansa thought, the North Remembers, but house Glover will soon be forgotten.

Now winter can come.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
